Pintura
by Mayumii
Summary: Ele sempre quis estar dentro daqueles olhos. // BBxL. Fluffy. // Para Raayy.


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence.

**Aviso: **o personagem Beyond Birthday existe, e está inscrito na copilação apenas escrita de Death Note, chamada "Another Note". Desculpem-me, a fanfic saiu um pouco... fluffy? .-.

_Para Raayy, que me apresentou BB e me fez apaixonar por ele. 8D_

* * *

**Pintura**

* * *

"Talentoso como sempre." Disse a instrutora de artes da penitenciária, sorrindo para o rapaz a sua frente. Ele, por sua vez, sorria sarcasticamente, diante da animação da mulher.

_Norma John, 23.09.2003._

"Animação demais para alguém que vai morrer nesse ano" ele pensou, imaginando o tipo de morte que ela teria. Doença, assassinato. Quem sabe, se naquele futuro próximo ele pudesse tirar a vida dela com as próprias mãos...

Seu sorriso aumentou.

E a senhora Norma, pensando que ele sorria com o elogio que fizera, propôs um novo quadro para o talentoso rapaz fazer.

**--**

**--**

"Pessoa especial?" murmurou, focando seus olhos vermelhos na mulher a sua frente.

"Sim" disse a instrutora, sorridente, "faça um quadro com o rosto de uma pessoa especial para você. Então, faça um retrato próximo do real, creio que conseguirá!"

Beyond Birthday direcionou seu olhar para a pintora, irônico.

"Desculpe, mas eu tenho _taaantas _pessoas especiais, que não consigo focar um rosto em especial para desenhar." Sussurrou, com um sorriso malicioso. "Aliás, se eu tivesse _todos _esses rostos focados com exatidão na minha mente, eu nem estaria _aqui_, preso."

A instrutora não se deixou abalar pelo sarcasmo do presidiário, e sorriu mais uma vez. Não era todo dia que um preso tinha tamanha habilidade com desenho, grande capacidade de memorizar detalhes e hábeis dedos para pintar um quadro.

"Deve existir pelo menos uma." Respondeu calmamente, ainda sorrindo. "Alguém que lhe faça sorrir, que faça você nutrir alguma atração ou afeto..."

Sorriso.

Afeto.

_**Atração.**_

Os olhos vermelhos do rapaz brilharam de excitação ao constatar qual rosto pintaria. Passou a língua pelos lábios, num sorriso malicioso, como se o gosto de geléia de morango estivesse lá.

Era sempre assim quando B se lembrava _dele_.

Gosto de morango. Doce. Cheiro doce, sabor doce. Da pele, do perfume, dos lábios.

BB sempre gostou de geléia de morango.

**--**

**--**

As pinceladas rapidamente se tornavam os primeiros contornos. Primeiro, tinta preta. Ele utilizou carvão para desenhar traços emaranhados, bagunçados, sem sentidos iguais, independentes, que foram ganhando forma, e em conjunto formavam uma espessa cabeleira, como se pente algum no mundo pudesse arrumá-los. Em seguida, foi desenhando os primeiros contornos do rosto: suaves, delicados, como um rosto de boneca.

O detentor dos olhos de Shinigami desenhava arduamente, com os olhos brilhantes de empolgação. Ele não esqueceria nenhum detalhe daquele rosto tão maravilhoso. E, a cada traço que fazia, imaginava-se tocando aquela região, e ele aumentava a pressão do risco, mordendo a língua, extasiado.

As bochechas, o queixo, o nariz, o começo do pescoço, os lábios...

Se ele pudesse tocá-lo de verdade...

**--**

**--**

"Beyond, por que está pintando você mesmo?" Norma perguntou, após dois dias, checando o trabalho que o rapaz havia feito até agora. Os olhos vermelhos piscaram, maliciosos.

"Talvez porque eu ame algo que deveria estar dentro de mim." Ele murmurou, perigoso.

Ela não entendeu, mas achou a frase engraçada.

"Ok. Qualquer dúvida, me procure."

Era difícil entender aquela complexa mente de gênios.

**--**

**--**

Finalmente, havia chegado a última parte, que o rapaz sempre deixava para desenhar depois.

_Os olhos._

Não que _ele _fosse apenas mais alguém, mas era realmente muito difícil captar os olhos de uma pessoa. Para BB, os olhos eram a janela dos sentimentos de qualquer um, e ele conhecia muito bem isso. Ele sabia quando as pessoas estavam com raiva, com ódio, com receio, com dúvida.

Ele sabia quando as pessoas tinham _medo_.

Mas existia uma pessoa, uma única pessoa, que ele não conseguia captar ao certo seu olhar. Era incerto, inexpressivo, atento e distraído, às vezes indiferente.

_Nublado._

Agora, ele tentava desvendar novamente esse olhar, com o dedão preso entre os lábios, na mesma pose que _ele_, em frente ao quadro semi-pronto.

_Sempre foi impossível enxergar através do seu olhar?_

**--**

**--**

"Senhora Norma, poderia me ajudar?"

A instrutora sorriu em resposta. Nunca imaginava que o rapaz pudesse lhe pedir alguma orientação a respeito do trabalho.

"Claro Beyond" disse ela, alegre, "pode dizer a sua dúvida."

E então ele perguntou.

"Como eu posso representar os olhos de alguém inexpressivo?"

Ela riu, diante da pergunta.

**--**

**--**

"_Não é tão difícil" ela disse, pensativa, "nenhuma pessoa pode ser inexpressiva ao extremo. Se alguém é inexpressivo, ele não demonstra sentimentos, ou ações pelas quais ele luta."_

_BB sorriu mais uma vez._

"_Por favor, Senhora Norma," ele murmurou, "seja mais clara."_

"_Represente nos olhos dela, algo que você enxergue que nela exista. Uma característica, uma afeição." Norma respondeu, refletindo. "Ou algo que você espera que existisse dentro dela."_

_BB focou diretamente os olhos vermelhos nela, pensando na última frase._

"_Que eu espero... que exista dentro do olhar?"_

"_Sim." Ela disse, sorridente. "Quem sabe, se o que você espera que exista dentro dos sentimentos dela, não é exatamente o que ela sente?"_

_Então ele soube._

**--**

**--**

Ele fez o contorno dos olhos, esfumaçando na parte inferior, aprofundando o traço das olheiras. Marcou suavemente o risco das pálpebras, e fez círculos para traçar os olhos bem abertos. E então, começou o interior.

_Ele _tinha olhos negros, nublados, talvez opacos. Eles mostravam pouquíssimas vezes super atenção, muitas vezes tédio. E isso era muito difícil de representar.

"_Represente nos olhos dela, algo que você enxergue que nela exista. Uma característica, uma afeição." Norma respondeu, refletindo. "Ou algo que você espera que existisse dentro dela."_

Agora, ele sabia.

Primeiro, traçou riscos quase ovais dentro das íris. Os riscos então, deram formas graciosas à círculos distorcidos, cheios de pontos negros salpicando a figura dentro dos olhos.

Em seguida, ele coloriu o desenho.

Vermelho-sangue foi a cor dos círculos distorcidos, que chocavam-se contra a expressão, e as cores da pintura.

_Morangos nos olhos. Olhos vermelhos._

Na mente de Beyond, era tudo que ele ansiava, dentro dos olhos de L.

**--**

**--**

**OWARI**

* * *

**N/A: **Com alguns fatos implícitos, como no final, perdoem-me se estiver muito oculto. Quem perceber, no final, BB apenas esperava, pelo menos naquele desenho, ter algum espaço dentro dos sentimentos de L e tal. Não sei se ficou OOC, minha primeira fic com o BB, perdoem-me novamente.


End file.
